Devoured
by Vampire Chick
Summary: Its a Vampire Novel. Five sisters get bored of thier little town so they decide to go out on an adventure to find a mysterious item but on thier way, meet a slayer.
1. Default Chapter

Intro:  
Any sober man with at least half a brain knew to stay away from the Rosenburg sisters. There were five of them: Vivian, Emma, Jillian, Clohe, and Juliet.  
Vivian was considered the leader of her sisters. She was the wisest of them all. She had a sea of long, black, wavy, hair and her eyes were an odd but beautiful shade of brown. Almost as if they were the color of honey. As of all her sisters, her skin was pale and her lips, full and colored a luscious red, as if stained with blood.  
Vivian and her sisters were vampires, or creatures of the night. But the people of the little town, Ravensville, located right on the edge of England, had no idea what they were. All they knew was a man would go home with one of the sisters and in the morning, they came back being strangely albino, or disappeared all together.  
They lived in a large 4-story house that stood on top a hill overlooking the town. None of the townspeople would go near it, for they were all scared of the Rosenburgs and were too scared to kick them out. Some of the townspeople hid their fear and acted brave around the sisters, but those girls could smell their fear.  
Emma was the main one to watch out for. She was a lot like Vivian, in body a mind. Though, Emma had a bit more attitude and evil than the others. She liked to drive her victims insane before she fed. Her midnight colored hair was always in long curls. And her eyes were a hypnotizing shade of violet. The last things her victims would see is those glowing violet eyes before their fate was doomed. She also had a taste for torture. It always put a rather large smile on her face. Emma was a bit insane her self, always talking in riddles about her visions of the past, present, and future.  
Clohe was the sweet one. She always pitied her victims. But, of course she still fed. She often fell in love with mortal men. But her sisters would tease her and kill the man that she "loved". Clohe had short golden hair and sapphire eyes. She lured young men with her beautiful singing voice. She loved the guys and the guys loved her.  
Jillian was the thief of the family. She liked to collect rare and magical charms, trinkets, and gadgets. She stole most items for their power. She felt that since she was the smallest one, she needed to have more power. She was very lean so she could get into things easily. Her long brown locks were always pulled up into a messy bun or ponytail, for it would always get in her way when she was on a mission. Her long swoosh of bangs covered her left eyes, which was a shame, for she had the most magnificent eyes, that looked as if they were two glimmering emeralds.  
Juliet was the most "magical" of her family. She practiced a variation of black magic. She could do almost anything just by snapping her fingers. She owned a black cat, Pitch, that she took everywhere with her. Her eyes were a golden color with flecks of green. And her fiery red hair was in waste length curls. Freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, somehow making her eyes more beautiful.  
The source of her power was the necklace she wore. It was dazzling, with a gold chain and a small ruby that was shaped as a droplet of blood. It was called the Gem of Aris. Many centuries ago, several Greek gods forged the jewel for purposes unknown. Juliet's sire gave the precious item to her for her 200th birthday. If the wearer of the gem is a vampire, then the gem allows it to be unharmed by the sunlight temporarily and wooden stakes and crosses would be as harmful to them as a butterfly. Juliet guarded that necklace with her life, for it was what got her sisters food during the daytime.  
The girls were very powerful and usually didn't have many enemies. They were a braze group of sisters. They all thought that no one matched their power and strength. They were right.in some ways.  
  
((Ok.that's the introduction..tell me what ya think so far!! ;-) Thanx!! They'll be more to my book!!!)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:  
  
"I'm bored.", Clohe said sadly.  
"You're always bored, Clohe", Emma sighed.  
"She is right. There's not much to do in this little town anymore. All the people taste the same.", Jillian said as she walked into the room. Clohe sat at the kitchen table with her head propped up on her hand, counting all the tiny grains of the wooden table. Emma sat on the kitchen counter and held a mug of warm blood that she sipped on very few minutes. Vivian rummaged through the cabinets for a mug and then growled at Emma, who was using it. And Jillian sat in a chair next to Clohe, while Juliet sat on the kitchen floor and quietly hummed as she stroked Pitch's silky fur.  
"I'm glad we all agree that this town is becoming quite a bore. I have a plan and I think that you will enjoy it very much, Jillian.", Vivian proposed. Jillian say up in her chair, showing that she was interested.  
"Do tell.", Jillian said, with curiosity flowing into her British accent.  
"Well, I met with a few demon allies last night. And they told me about an item titled "The Orb of Seron". It supposedly grants its owner with deepest knowledge, greatest power, and truest beauty. Now, I don't know if it's just me, but that sounds like a valuable item to have. They told me of a few other items we might be interested in, but we'll find out more about those when we get there", she answered.  
"Where exactly is there?", Emma asked, with that same curiosity in her accent.  
"I believe it's located in the Temple of Thecatus in Southeast Asia.", answered Vivian, the brains of the operation. The room went silent as the sister's brains buzzed with ideas and sorted out plans. Suddenly, Clohe's tiny voice pierced the peaceful silence.  
"Um.Can we go.now?", she asked impatiently, but with that loving tone in her voice. The others rolled their eyes and walked to their separate rooms to start packing.  
Three minutes later, Clohe rushed into the abandoned kitchen with several stuffed suitcases piled in her arms.  
"Hello?", her voice echoed through the empty kitchen.  
  
((That's the 1st chapter. More is on its way. Its short but its still good! Please send reviews!! Thanx!! ;-) )) 


	3. Chapter 2real one

((Umm.this Chapter is a bit.Erm.Gruesome..So.For those of you who have weak a weak stomach, it might be a good idea to stay away.Far away. Lol.))  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
As the girls gathered back into the kitchen, Vivian checked if they everything that they needed to get started. But she shrugged and stopped in the middle of her search, knowing whatever items they forgot, they would just steal on their journey. They glanced at one another and nodded.  
Juliet opened the door revealing several young boys, toying with their mailbox. A wide grin spread across each of the sister's faces. The boys slowly looked up at them, eyes wide in fear. They backed up, but tripped over a bump in the pavement. The girls got closer and the boys got up and started to run. The vampires black heels clicked against the pavement as they quickened their pace.  
Emma grinned, her face transforming, showing her true vampiric self. Her now glowing yellow eyes glanced at her other sisters, who also showed their true faces. Emma growled ravenously and lunged on top of the smallest boy.  
Clohe frowned, pitying the boys, as often she did. Her stomach growled and she shrugged. Her pity turned to pure hunger. The young morsel that Jillian had wouldn't stop screaming. She quickly stopped that by snapping his neck and piercing his neck with her ivory fangs. She drank deeply of him until she took the last drop of blood. She let the lifeless corpse drop to the ground.  
Emma also held a young boy in her arms. She grinned, her hypnotic eyes staring into his. She dipped her head to his neck and sank her "awfully long pearl whites" into his warm flesh. She seemed to have a nice and painless way of doing it. But that quickly changed as she ripped out his throat and spat it to the ground. She let the blood trickle to the pavement, sticking her tounge under the stream, and letting the gushing elixir of life, flow into her mouth, much like a child catching raindrops. She lifted her head, blood dripping down her chin. The corpse dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.  
Clohe sighed sadly, staring down at the whimpering boy whom she held. She stroked his hair with her long nails and lowered her head to his neck. She slid her fangs into his soft flesh and drained the poor helpless life out of the boy. She kissed his forehead and laid him to the ground. Her face shifted back to normal as she licked the blood from her lips. Most of the time she hated killing humans, but she did anyway, knowing it was necessary to live.  
Vivian walked next to Juliet, watching her sister prepare a spell. Juliet's eyes went black as she pointed to the two boys left. The small children stopped, eyes wide, and suddenly their blood rushed from their mouths and straight into the sisters mouths. Vivian smiled and Juliet smiled back as they both drank their fill.  
All the girls met back with each other in the middle of the street, all smiling at each other, all pleased with their snack. They turned together and walked out of that damned town, never turning back, never stopping.  
  
((Ok. That's that chapter!! Please write me reviews!! I'd REALLY appreciate it. Ill have the next chapter soon. Thanx!!!)) 


End file.
